


My Special One

by pcyfdks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfdks/pseuds/pcyfdks
Summary: Kyungsoo is a wingless fairy. The only wingless fairy in the whole of Fairyland.But despite that, there's someone, who is really keen to know him.And that is the Fire Fairy, Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	My Special One

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this because I'm exchanging fic with my twitter mutual.  
> The wingless fairy idea is from Barbie in Fairytopia where Barbie is Elina, a wingless fairy. 
> 
> Pardon me for any grammatical or spelling errors!
> 
> *note: fairyland is just like the modern world? but with fairies and no cars and no transportation.

Kyungsoo is the only wingless fairy in Fairyland. But, that doesn't bring him down. Instead of grieving, wondering why he has no wings, he lives his life to the fullest.

But of course, he is somehow bullied by some of the mean fairies but, he doesn't care. He just treats their insults as nothing and forgets about it, treating like he didn't hear any of it.

Kyungsoo attends school, in Fairy Magic High where they teach fairies how to use their potential music and Kyungsoo learned that he's an Earth Fairy. Yes, Kyungsoo has the power to manipulate earth elements derived from the earth, such as rocks and minerals.

Meanwhile, like human beings, they have a famous boy in school. That is, Park Chanyeol. The Fire Fairy.

Chanyeol has no problems with getting friends because not just that he is charming, tall, handsome, he has wings made out of the fire.

As when Chanyeol is hanging out with his friends after school at the courtyard, he sees Kyungsoo the wingless fairy that he has heard about. Not that Chanyeol hasn't seen him before but it's just that, he thinks that Kyungsoo seems to be really cool.

Kyungsoo is sitting under the tree, reading on his favorite book as while then, he realizes that someone is staring at him. He looks up from his book and faces towards Chanyeol and both of them meet eyes. Chanyeol doesn't know why but he feels that his cheek is burning when he meets eyes with Kyungsoo. He panics, immediately looking away and pretending that nothing has happened just now.

Kyungsoo just thought that Chanyeol just happened to look towards his direction and there's nothing odd about that. So, he diverts his attention back to his book as he then continues to read.

In the library, everyone is flapping on their wings getting their books easily off from the highest part of the shelve. But Kyungsoo, he seems to have a little bit of trouble as the ladder the librarian got for him, seems to be missing. And Kyungsoo doesn't have to guess that some of the mean fairies kept it away to not let him use it. Sighing, Kyungsoo looks up, thinking of how he should get his book down.

Just then, Chanyeol arrives in the library, and there, he sees the special one who is in trouble.

Chanyeol immediately walks next to Kyungsoo and asks if he needs any help.

This is the first time the two are actually talking despite them seeing each other face to face sometimes.

"Uh, someone took away the ladder that the librarian got for me and, I don't have wings. So, I am having trouble getting the book I want."

"What's the name of the book?"

"Oh, uh, it's on the top. The title is Elements of Earth."

Chanyeol didn't say anything else, he just flaps his wings and reaches up on top in no time, grabbing on the book Kyungsoo wants, he flies back down and passes the latter the book he wants.

"Is this the book you want?"

Kyungsoo takes the book from Chanyeol, he smiles and nods his head as he hugs the book into his embrace and thanks Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiles back, but, inside him, he feels his heart thumping when he sees Kyungsoo's smile. God, Kyungsoo's smile is making him so weak and soft.

Kyungsoo turns away and was about to walk off but, Chanyeol gathered all his courage to call out for Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Kyungsoo." 

Kyungsoo stops his feet, he turns around and looks at Chanyeol with a surprised look. He never knew that the school's famous fairy knows his name. 

"How do you know my name? Park Schoolmate?" 

"Ah- uh, well, you know... you're quite famous. So, I sort of know. Oh, please, just call me by my name. I am Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo chuckles, "I think that everyone around here knows your name. If you insist, fine, I will call you by your name. Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol feels so elated, he feels so happy when he hears Kyungsoo calling his name. Chanyeol clears his throat, trying to hide his excitement away as he then daringly asks.

"Uhm, would you like to read with me? I mean, if you don't mind hanging out with me? Someone who's so loud and tall?" 

Kyungsoo thought about it for a while, he smiles and nods his head.

"If you don't mind me hanging out with you, that is." 

Chanyeol excitedly cheers within him, saying that he doesn't mind at all. Kyungsoo chuckles and the two walk towards the tables and chairs where they find themselves a place. 

Just as when they were seated together, every fairy in the library seems to be looking towards their direction. But, Kyungsoo, he doesn't mind anyways as he is used to being seen like that. They are all probably thinking of why is a wingless Earth Fairy hanging out with the school's celebrity. 

Chanyeol doesn't like the way how people look at Kyungsoo and there, he glares at those who gossip amongst themselves and the latter immediately runs off because they spotted Chanyeol glaring at them.

"Kyungsoo, uh, well... it's just that, I think that... you shouldn't care what others think about you. I think that you're cool!"

Kyungsoo smiles, looking up from his book.

"Well, thank you. Chanyeol. The thing is that I never cared about how people view me or sees me as. I am wingless but that doesn't make me not a fairy. I just mind my own business and get through every day. But, it's rare for a winged fairy to tell a wingless fairy something like that." 

"Well, Uhm... I just feel that it's wrong for someone to judge people by their appearance. And that, I will never condemn those who do that." 

Kyungsoo chuckles, "To be honest, I thought that you were one of them before as well. Because you seem to be looking at me whenever you see me. Do you remember?" 

"Oh! About that, uh, do you feel insulted? I mean, I didn't mean to stare at you that way. It's just you know... Uhm.... that, I find that you are kind of cute?" 

Kyungsoo blushes, unsure of how to handle Chanyeol's sudden compliment. He bites on his lips and mutters out a thank you. And which, Chanyeol just rubs his hand on his nape, feeling shy while he just spoke his mind out. Both of them just hang out in the library together until Kyungsoo finished the book. 

It is already evening when they both leave school.

And that, Chanyeol insists on sending Kyungsoo home as it's already late and he doesn't feel safe for Kyungsoo to walk back home. Kyungsoo smiles, ensuring Chanyeol that he will be alright as since he has been doing this ever since he was young. But still, Chanyeol refuses and insists on bringing Kyungsoo back home. Knowing that Chanyeol will still insist, he gives in and said yes. 

Chanyeol was surprised to know that Kyungsoo has to walk one hour just to travel to school. And that, Kyungsoo said that he has no choice because he doesn't have wings. Just then, Chanyeol thought of something and that is, he is wondering if Kyungsoo wants to experience how was it like to fly. 

"Do you want to try flying?" 

Kyungsoo chuckles, "I have dreamed to fly. But, my condition... I don't ever think that I will fly." 

"I can fly you around! Don't worry! I am a skilled flyer, you know?" Chanyeol grins proudly. 

"Eh? It's okay, I don't want to trouble you."

Chanyeol shakes his head, saying that Kyungsoo won't be troubling him and that it will be fine. Kyungsoo smiles, he's dying to try and experience the feel of how exactly it was to actually soar in the air. 

"Then, I will be counting on you? Chanyeol?" 

"Don't worry! I will send you home in no time! Where do you live?" 

"Oh, XXXX XXXX XXX." 

Chanyeol nods, he then proceeds to swipe Kyungsoo off his feet, carrying him in bridal style. Kyungsoo gasps at Chanyeol's sudden gesture, he wraps his arms around of Chanyeol's neck as he looks up to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol looks down at him with a smile before he turns his head to look forward as he then soars up to the air and starts flapping his wings. Kyungsoo is scared, this is the first time he is actually experiencing this and that, for some reason, he feels safe... in Chanyeol's embrace. 

Kyungsoo keeps looking at Chanyeol's side profile and that, Chanyeol is the dreamy guy. The guy which everyone who loves to have him as their boyfriend. Kyungsoo immediately comes back into reality, realizing that his cheek is burning he slaps himself internally, telling himself to stop dreaming. There's no way that Chanyeol will ever like him. Especially when he is a wingless fairy. A nobody.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, enjoying the wind hitting on him as Chanyeol zooms through the sky. Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo, seeing how the latter is enjoying the moment with his eyes closed. Chanyeol, he feels that he is in danger though. Because of his heart thumping so crazily when Kyungsoo is in his arms. Chanyeol bites on his lips and then he shakes off the feeling he has and sends Kyungsoo back home. 

Ever since they first starting talking, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are getting closer and closer day by day. Sometimes, Chanyeol will invite Kyungsoo along when Chanyeol's large group of friends wanted to hang out. And that, Chanyeol starts picking up Kyungsoo from his home to school and sends him back home as well, every single day, without fail. 

Just as everything is going fine, something terrible happened. 

When Kyungsoo arrives in class, people are crowding over his desk, whispering on something. Kyungsoo pushes his way through the crowd and he then sees his table being badly vandalized. On the table, someone uses magic ink to write "GET AWAY FROM CHANYEOL, YOU WINGLESS WHORE!" 

Kyungsoo bites his lips, he then proceeds to wash away the writing with his magic and that everyone started to gossip about it. Kyungsoo normally doesn't care about this as he is used to people doing this to him. But this time, why does it affect him so much? What could be the reason? Could it be because... of Chanyeol?

Chanyeol heard about Kyungsoo's table getting vandalized from his group of friends. Seeing Kyungsoo walking into the library, he immediately dashes forward and shows his concern for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks at him and smiles, saying that it is alright and that he is already used to it. But, Chanyeol, he feels that Kyungsoo is not okay and that, he can tell that Kyungsoo is pretending to be strong. 

It doesn't just stop there. Kyungsoo's belongings are badly vandalized and that his books are soaked in water. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, telling himself that everything is going to be okay. 

When Kyungsoo just leaves the classroom to go for lunch, a group of female fairies came over and dragged Kyungsoo away and brings him to the ladies. 

Inside the ladies, that group of female fairies didn't say anything. Eun Ji, the leader of the girls is a Water Fairy. Eun Ji starts releasing water out of her palms as she then soak Kyungsoo with it. Kyungsoo pleads, begging Eun Ji to stop but the latter refuses to listen. Kyungsoo starts breaking down, wondering why are they doing this to him. 

Chanyeol who is going to find Kyungsoo overhears some of the female fairies' conversation as he is on his way. 

"That poor wingless fairy! He shouldn't have gone near Chanyeol! And now that, Eun Ji is trying to get him to leave... god, who knows what will they do to him?"  
"I heard that Eun Ji is using her water magic on that wingless fairy!" 

Chanyeol after hearing what the female fairies have said turns around and rushes towards the ladies they mentioned in their conversation. 

Just then, Eun Ji finishes spraying water on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks up at her, pleading her to let him go. Eun Ji was about to use her magic again but the door to the ladies get knocked down and Chanyeol was there, gasping when he saw Kyungsoo who is drenched in water, lying on the floor. 

Chanyeol frowns, he then releases a beam of fire from his fingertips and he throws it at Eun Ji who blocks it with her water magic. Eun Ji frowns, asking why is Chanyeol protecting Kyungsoo while Chanyeol knows about Eun Ji's feelings towards him. 

Chanyeol carries Kyungsoo up from the ground in bridal style, just as before he exists the ladies, he turns around to look at Eun Ji.

"Because he's special." 

Chanyeol's replies immediately make Eun Ji unable to accept it. Her friends console her and that Eun Ji, she totally gives up. Because now that she knows that no matter how hard she tries, she already lost the fight in the first place. 

Chanyeol dries Kyungsoo up with a towel, torching up a fire to help Kyungsoo to feel warm. 

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, unsure of what is going on and that why does Chanyeol knows that he's in the ladies. Chanyeol can read Kyungsoo's expression, he decides that he shouldn't hold his feeling back anymore. He cups on Kyungsoo's face with his hands as he then leans in, pressing their lips together. 

Kyungsoo gasps, surprised by Chanyeol's sudden kiss as he immediately pulls himself away and looks at Chanyeol.

"W-why?!" 

Chanyeol ignores Kyungsoo, he cups on the latter's face again, he went down and presses their lips back together. Kyungsoo blushes, he wants to push Chanyeol away but soon, he feels himself melting away. He pulls onto Chanyeol's shirt, kissing Chanyeol back boldly, releasing all the feelings he has for Chanyeol.

They both kissed for a while before Chanyeol pulls away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against of Kyungsoo's, he finally confesses. 

"I like you, Kyungsoo." 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, feeling that everything is happening too sudden and that he might be dreaming. But Chanyeol kisses him softly again on his lips for just a second before he pulls away.

"You're not dreaming, idiot. I am confessing to you. I like you, Kyungsoo." 

"But... why do you like me? I'm a wingless fairy and that I am average looking, short, no talents... a bookworm."

"Because I like you for you. I like the way how you keep telling me and sharing with me the interesting parts of the book. I like how short you are so I can tease you. I like how you are wingless so that I can use that as an excuse to send you back and forth from your home to school. Kyungsoo, I think that the first time I saw you, I'm already in love... under the same tree, where you're doing your reading." 

"I like you, Kyungsoo. No, I love you."

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he starts to tear up. This feeling is overwhelming, this feeling is filling him up and that it feels so good to be loved by someone as perfect as Chanyeol. Kyungsoo smiles, kissing Chanyeol for a second as he then confesses.

"I love you too, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol smiles, he cups on Kyungsoo's cheek again, kissing the latter hard and passionate. 

This time, the kiss, is where they share and releases both of their feelings together.  
Kyungsoo is Chanyeol's special one.

\- THE END -


End file.
